The G4M3 Game
by Pen 2.0
Summary: When a Group of Marines Discover the Other side The go into it. But what happens when Spartan 117 Comes in to the story? Three worlds in one. What the hell?


The GAME

Prologue

It was Monday, and Beta Company, a Group composed of 300 Willing GAME Marines, 20 FTS Snipers, and 35 Seek-and-Destroy Men, Surrounded the odd tower in the middle of the creek. It was sunny, and the warm day felt nice to the marines. Their CO had told them that not all of them would live through the GAME

The tower pulsed. It shot up a beam of blue plasma, and plumed up into the sky above.

"Right, all men report to me! Quickly now!" came the voice of the CO, Doyle.

All the marines drew closer to Doyle.

"Now, just a few basic things I have to say to you. As a CO, I've got to say, you're the best I've ever seen, besides them Spartan II's. Anyways, before the drop ship gets here and takes you to GAME, Were gonna go over a basic Search and Destroy 'Game'. Rules are simple. See that rack over there? It's filled with weapons, ranging from .50 Pistols, all the way up to Jack Hammer launchers."

"Each weapon," Doyle continued "Is loaded with stun Rounds, A.K.A 'Rubber Stubs'. See this area around you? Its one of the newest GAME Battle Practice fields. Those walking tripods out there you see on the horizon, they won't let you pass them. When you hit, you're obviously stunned. So, split into two teams, Red and Blue, and then follow me to the Weapons Rack."

All the marines looked at one another, wondering how this 'Game' was played. Kyle and Mark found each other, and stood next to each other, Starting Blue team. Other joined, and soon blue team composed over 200 Marines, to big for The Blues.

"Wait, some people from blue team go Read!" Said Mark. Mark was a young Man, roughly about 17. Kyle was 19. They both knew each other for a long time.

"No Need. The red team now only has about 100 Marines, and that's good. That's what you will find In GAME. Less than you, But a lot more Powerful."

"How are they more powerful? We have the numbers." Came the voice of a marine in the front.

"So you've found that snag? Good. To make them more powerful, they will have full SPI Armor suits, and they can use ALL Weapons. That goes for Red Team. Now, BLUE Team, You can use everything _below_ MB-15k BR's."

"Now," Doyle went on. "Red team starts at this tower, Blue team get as far away as possible. Over by them Tripods, But don't pass them. Your out if you pass them."

The marines ran to the weapons rack. Kyle and Mark both grabbed the only Two Mb-15k BR's. They were Lucky. With Kyle's sight, and Mark's Speed, this game would be over in now time.

"Game starts in five… Four… Three… Two… One… BEGIN!"

Not one shot entered that air. They knew they were to far away to hit the other team. They crept up, crawling in the 2' high grass, and sneaking in the boulders littered around the field. This was too easy.

And that's when the first round of Bombs went off. This had to have been a trick someone set to slow down blue team so Red team could strategize. No, there bombs were _real_, not just the practice, Flash-Bangs that they always used.

There were Screams of pain, and Scraps of metal flying through the air. Then it stopped. 17 had been counted as dead. 3 Injured.

"What the hell kind of 'game' is this?" mark asked Kyle, Looking over the boulder.

They were now only 100 Meters from the 'Base' and could easily snipe them out. Kyle tried this. Lifting his gun to his face, he sighted the nearest Red soldier. He looked easy enough to hit. The sharp tip of the bullet was loaded with a knock-out antiseptic liquid. It would knock them out,

Kyle pulled the trigger. The man fell to the ground. He wasn't dead, At least, not yet.

The battle pressed on, until the entire of blue team was down, Including Mark and Kyle. The game was over. They knew now, that this 'Mission' In Game wouldn't be easy like the thought.

"Enough stop the fighting and report to the top of the tower, to Landing pad D-3." Came Doyle's voice over the TCOM.

Doyle gave all the Marines a speech about GAME. He told them about game, and how it was a different Plane of reality, and how there was rumor of a _Third_ Plane, hidden after you've won the GAME. He said how all of the other attempts to to enter and Control this GAME had failed. The 'Basic Game Rules' were simple. The first realm they came to was one of War. The skies were red, the air, was dark. The entire world was nothing _but_ war.

And the Second… The second was supposed to be Heaven. Man Kind… With out Bad. This world was good. Shining blue Skies, Now smoke in the Air, and every thing was supplied to the people. The City, Usiris, Covered 50 of the Earth, and now only 20 was Water, and the other 30, Directly on the other side of the world, was linked by a LONG Bridge, stretching over countless islands, across the oceans.

They had to get through the first realm, and into the second. Soon after, they would secure a path so that EVERY PERSON On the Normal realm could lead a life of Good. They had to do this… For earth… For her people.

Chapter 1

Usiris

"And so, GAME now has over 1 Billion Players world Wide! It is the new face of Reality. Lead a life of Violence, and not get in trouble by the Counsel! Fight through endless Levels of the game, Kill bosses, and become the High level Elite players, who can enter Tournaments!"

I watched the People talk in front of the GAME Building. He recognized the Man. It was Sam Easting. The founder of this 'game' He called fun.

Now, Kyle lived in the year 3057, so Mankind has advanced a lot, and Usiris is like a World of houses. Every Single House the exact same as the next, and the previous. This world was a world of Harmony. No hurt could befall the people of Usiris.

The roads of Usiris had no Cars; just UTS Vehicles that make normal runs along the streets of Usiris and can take a person virtually anywhere he or she wants to go, That is, in the boundaries. Usiris Transport System is what UTS stood for.

Now, Kyle house was Normal, just like every other house. It had the Standard P.T.V., (Projection Television) and a Top Floor, usually housing the people that lived in that house.

The roads were patrolled by CDF Androids. They were the Peace-Keepers of the World.

But now back to Kyle, who was just entering the GAME Facility.

I tapped on the door. The building was dark inside, but that was because of the new rules about vision problems. You've got to be in a some-what Dark environment in buildings.

Suddenly it opened, and I was greeted by None other then Sam himself. I remember my family would always call him Uncle Sam. They were very close friends.

"Ah, Kyle, Nice to See you boy! How is the old family doing now? I suppose you're here to try out GAME and see for your self, Am I correct?" Sam asked, looking directly into my Eyes, with that same smile, that meant nothing.

"Good, and yes, that is why in here." I said. I reached out and shook his out-stretched hand. It was warm.

We walked in, and around a corner that had a few doors on it. Nothing interesting, Just lab stuff and glowing vials of liquid.

He ran over all the basic rules, about being killed and how to not be killed, and he also did a run over of the pain in the game. He said it was mostly dulled, by nothing that bad.

"This, is the ITS Chamber. See them suits of armor there? You can wear them, along with the weapons. Go ahead, try one." Sam said, pointing to the racks of clean and shining armor.

There were so many of them. I could not imagine how many people I would meet in my first steps into GAME

I picked one. It looked like it was New. Full armor, shoulder pads, leg and arm coverings and helmet. The visor over it had a small screen over the left eye. It was about and inch wide, and had text scrolling along it. Sam told me that it was for team movements and planning, with out using the TCIC.

"The TCIC, Team Communication and Information Channel, Can be used to talk to all your friends that you make in the game. Trust me; you will be hard-put to make friends though. In this 'Game' People fight for Command. They want to be able to command troops to protect them selves. That way they can sit and Plan. This brings me to the next Thing. Factions"

"Wait, so you mean there are _factions_ Inside of Game? Kind of like little Gangs?" I asked, wondering which one I would join.

"Yes, there are Three. The Eagles, the Iron Fists, and the NWGL (New World Game Leaders). The one I Suggest joining it the Eagles, their Leader is really… un-specific on picking people to join. She really doesn't care that much, just sort of a join and get along." Sam said, leading Kyle to a Portal, glowing bright blue and yellow.

"This is my pride and joy. The IDT. It can transport any thing or any one into GAME. From there, all they have to do it "Die" Or sleep and they will transport back here. However, when you're a more experienced player, and don't mind being 'killed' you can be fitted with suits that _allow_ you to sleep in the GAME, Perfect for stake outs and camping outside and enemy base."

"So… I just put my stuff on and walk through here? And I will end up in the… starting point of game?" I asked him, looking at my gun and then to the portal.

"That's Correct, just walk into it… Oh… There will be a little Inter Dimensional pain. It's just a little pain, nothing bad."

"That's comforting…" I said, grabbing my side arm and checking that it was loaded and ready to go.

"Now remember… If you 'Die' you will be simply transported back here… And, if you find that its not to much pain being 'Killed' Than we will suit you with a GSS, GAME Sleeper Suit, so you can 'Spend the night' At a friends place." He said, with a little chuckle.

I Looked into Sam's eyes. They were bright and shining. He could tell I was excited to get into GAME and Experience it.

"You Ready?" He asked me… Knowing that I was all to ready to get in.

I swallowed. "Yes… I am ready" I said.

Sam nodded, and shook my hand one more time. He told me to just hop in when I was ready. I did so.

It was a rush of air, spinning and whirling around me. The colors were blinding. Then, it was over. I opened my eyes. I was there… In GAME.

Chapter Two

GAME

I Opened my Eyes. I was in the GAME. I looked around. It was like the world was turned around… completely. The buildings were on fire, and smoke was covering the horizon. The men and women on the streets wore rags. I looked at my armor… realizing that they were suited with GSS's and they had lost there armor, and had no way out but to die.

I Looked around. It was so horrible. Then he heard a sound louder than any he had heard before. It was Deafening, He though he was standing right below a rocket. It _was _a Missile he realized. He looked in the direction it had came. I was frozen to the ground. A walker… the size of a house, two legged stood in front of me. The Guns blazed, and I realized I was frozen with fear.

But then something happened, I was knocked off the pavement by a cloaked figure. I landed hard, but in the dirt. The rescuer didn't look at me, but stood up and pulled what looked like an egg out of his belt. He threw it out into the street. There was a flash, and than a Bang. It was a Grenade. I had never seen one before, since I am from the future.

The walker came around the corner as the thing blew up. There was a shower of sparks, and the walker toppled down, and threw up so much dust, that it covered the entire area around them.

Then it plumed into a fireball. The heat washed over me. Rocks and metal flew around us, so I ducked down. I opened my eyes. There was the person, spread out on the ground, covering his head. I stood up and offer him a hand. He didn't move.

"Are you okay? You fell pretty hard." I asked, looking down.

"I'm… Fine." He said, standing up.

His voice sounded young… and female.

"You… You're a girl… right?"

She stood up, and lowered her hood, and shook off her cloak.

"Yes… I am, do you have a problem with that?" She said.

"No, its just odd meeting a… Girl in a war. I mean, it's just not something that girls do… not to be mean." I said, realizing that I had gone into the deep end.

"Right… Your new right? Well, you need to join us, the Eagles. Have you heard of us at all?" She asked me

"Yes, Sam told me all about the game." I said

"Sam… Sure, okay. And I see that you have weapons? Good, most people come to our base and they think that we will give them weapons." She said, laughing sarcastically.

"Sam gave me the weapons and the Armor. So, I can join you guys? I really need a 'home' as you would call it." I asked her, hoping she would still say yes.

"If you want, were always looking for new rookies and others to join out ranks. Its war here, and it never anything less. We lose men every day, and wish we could get one for every one we lose." She said, looking down at the dirt.

"Thanks, it would be great." I said, looking at her eyes. They were bright blue. She stared right back at me.

"Right… Let's go okay? Follow me." She said, cutting her vision to the street.

There was still fire on the walker. She walked over to it and found the J-17 Rocket Launcher, and pulled it off. The metal was melting where it was connected, and it came off with ease.

"You… Going to help me with this?" She asked, looking at my empty hands.

"Yes, sorry."

I walked over to the gun, and lifted the end of it. It was surprisingly light for a chunk of metal. However, I would later find out that it was mostly hollow on the inside.

We walked behind and through the remains of the buildings. We couldn't be seen, she explained to me.

"Other wise they will shoot us, they don't care much for rouge soldier." She said, and I noticed that she looked sad.

"Exactly… How many of there are you?" I asked, very curious of how many of the eagles had lived in this world. It seemed hard to live here…

"Few of us still live. About 100 of us." She said.

I realized that this could not be much in the GAME, and asked her, "Against what odds?"

She turned and looked at me in the eyes. I could see that she was very happy that I had joined the Eagles and not the other factions.

"300-400 Thousand."

I was shocked.

We didn't talk the rest of the way home. It turned out that the eagles base was nothing more than just a broken building, and the remains of old things that used to be in working condition, before the house was destroyed. I could see an old Television on a table in the corner. It looked like it still worked.

"This is our Home." She said, setting the gun down on the floor by the T.V.

Wow was my first action. I was amazed that someone could live here.

"Follow Me, I want to show you something." She said, a sly smile on her face.

She ran out the door and turned to look at me. She held out her hand.

I ran out and grabbed her and followed her to the most destroyed building I had seen so far. It was so terrible. But there had to be something that she was going to show me.

"Normally I wouldn't do this to a new Kid, but the guys are out, so we can." She said.

She looked back at me, and laughed.

"Why couldn't we do this with the guys _here_?"

"Well, they think that I like them, each of them, and they don't like new guys because they think I won't like them. But the truth is, you're the best out of them, and I don't like any of them… Except you… As a Close friend." She smiled at me, and than proceeded up the stair.

We were on the Roof. It was a View that no one could forget. I looked down, and realized that there were no rulings. If you got to the edge and fell, there was nothing to stop you from death from Above… Literally.

"Isn't it nice? I used to come up here by my self, all the time. It was just a nice place to sit and relax. I would read books, and just relax. You see, books here are very rare. They are considered to be worth more then money here."

She continued. " Alone was the key word there, but now the guys are here, they come here some times too."

I looked around. The building from the top looks strange… Very oddly the same… Just like Usiris at home… Odd.

"What… Kind of stuff is you used to here?" I asked her.

"Nothing but war… Just the same every day…" She closed her eyes and lay back on an old pillow on the ground.

The cloak she had she layer down on the ground for a sort of blanket. She rested for a minute. Then she looked up at me.

"Lay down… It's been a long day… Well, for me, I just meet you."

She laughed and smiled. And that was the last I saw of her. There was a darkness… and than I woke… In the chamber of the IDT Room.

Chapter 3

The Savior

I looked around. I was back. I sat up and saw that Sam was right in front of me. He was telling someone else how to play the GAME. He looked over and saw that I was back. He raised a finger and continued on with talked to the boy.

I understood. I looked around. Then I remembered. I had to get back into the GAME. I stood up and ran to the portal and hopped in. I heard Sam trying to say something, but he was too late. I was back in GAME

I was on the roof of the building… But the girl was Gone. I stood up and looked around. She was laying in a different spot. She had moved… Or rather, I had moved when I re-entered the game.

"Hey… You awake?" I asked her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She moved a bit, and than sat up and stared at me.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't have the intention of falling asleep, I was just resting." She said, jumping to her feet.

"It's okay." I said to her.

"Oh, and the names Sofia, Nice to meet you!" She said. But instead of shaking his hand, she went to him and has him a hug.

I shook it off pretty quick though, and got up on my feet. I offered her a hand, and together we went back to the base.

"Sofia, You here?" Came a voice far off in the 'Home'

"I'm here Dan, I'm right here." She said, rounding a corner and walking into Dan.

Dan was tall, and had brown hair on. I found out the hair thing later, because he was wearing his helmet at the time, and it was kind of hard to see.

"I see Sofia got you to join the Eagles, Huh?" He asked, and I guessed he was talking to me.

"Yep, met her in the street, she… saved my life from a walker… I wouldn't be here if it were not for her…" I said, looking at Sofia again.

Yea, you were just in the right place at the right time, that's the way we meet, but it was from a smaller threat, just a few rouge marine shooting at us…" Scott said, looking out the window, his eyes growing wide.

"Get Down!" Scott yelled, pulling me down to his side.

There was a loud bang as a grenade blew above them, and dust fell from the ceiling. Another bang reverberated around the room, shaking the walls. Then they poured into the house.

Red suited marines, black arm and legs pads raced into the house, guns raised to their chests.

"Freeze, Stand up or die!" The supposed leader yelled at us.

I stood up right away, closely followed by Scott… But no Sofia. I looked around, and then saw her. She was spread out on the ground, blood pooling around her. I saw the wound on her arm. A bullet had grazed her arm, and blood was slowly trickling out.

"Sofia!" I yelled, Pulling away from Scott and sitting down by her side.

"Sofia, Can you hear me?" I said, looking at her eyes.

They were closed. That was the last thing I Remembered from the Day, for I felt a pain in my left arm, like a needle had gone into me, but a fast speed. I felt warm, and suddenly fell to the ground, Unconscious.

Chapter 4

The Enemies

"Get up, you've only been out for five minutes! I Said, GET UP!"

I Recognized the mans voice as the one who I presumed to have shot me. I stood up, and pulled my fist back, but when I shot forward to attack, I was held back by Scott.

"If you know what good for you kid, I would try to restrain yourself, other wise your going to end up like Sofia… Dead" Scott said, and I sensed that it was hard for him to say that, after all, she was his Leader.

"Dead… How, the bullet only grazed her shoulder?" I asked, thinking this was some kind of trick by the Invading Enemy.

"Get up, and move outside, NOW!" The man said again, looking at me in the eyes.

I could tell that he hated it here, and would not care very much to have all three of us… Well, two of us killed. I felt so bad for Sofia, I had just meet her and though of her as a friend, but now she was dead…

Me and Scott got up and walked outside, into the warm Day. It felt wrong. Sofia was presumably dead, and her body lay on the dirty, damp floor in the building.

"Get in. HURRY UP!" The leader said, shoving his gun into my back, and pushing me into the back of the jeep.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"What was that, Hey Kyle, Look!" Scott said, pointing into the building.

Sofia's prone form stood in the door way, a hand over the wound on her left shoulder. She smiled at me and raised the pistol, leveled it at the leaders head, and pulled the trigger.

There was no blood, just a quick kill. He fell to the ground, twitched, and died. It was the first death I had witnessed in my life. I saw that he had loads and loads of weapons, now that the coat he had been wearing over his under clothes was blown back.

"Scott, Duck!" I yelled.

The Jeep blew at that very moment. Then there was a flash. And a Bang. I later found out it was a Flash Bang Grenade.

"AHHH" Came the voices of the driver and Gunner.

I saw the bodies of the driver and gunner land in the dirt, and seconds later disappear.

"Scott… Look! Sofia _is_ Alive!" I said, looking at the door way.

"Yea… That's why I just said that" He said, sounding far-off.

There was another bang, and the sounds of screams were heard. Sofia ran out, clutching her left shoulder. The blood has stained the cloak she was wearing, and the red was blending in with the blue.

"Kyle, Thank you so much!" She said, running over to me and hugging me.

"For what? Not pulling you down so you wouldn't be hit?" I asked curiously, looking at he wounded shoulder.

"No, For _Not_ Pulling me down, you see, that guy, (She pointed to the Leader's Corpse) Shot right where I would have been if I had kneeled down, but you didn't pull me down, so you saved my life!"

"Just lucky" I said, looking at here.

"Maybe so, but still, thank you!"

I went over to the body of the leader, and stripped him of his armor. Nothing much, just a little chain mail, and some plates. I gave them to Sofia, because she had nothing but the cloak.

After that, I went to his fallen ammo belt and pouch. Grenades Galore! There were about 13 Flash-Bangs, and 7 Frog's. Along with that, his dropped MG42 Machine Gun from the Truck, and the few ammo Belts were a good spoil for the Eagles.

"Congrats Kyle! This is a great reward after that little battle. I've got armor now, and can be better protected, since I'm the leader, and now we've got a machine gun? And ammo? Plus Grenades? Oh, and that Rocket Launcher… This… Is great!" Sofia said, her eyes glowing with satisfactory.

We went back to the base, carrying all the stuff we salvaged from the slight victory. Sofia later told me that I had killed a man called Mark. I had no idea who he was, but I was happy.

" Alright boys, get out of the 'Ole!" Scott yelled into the base.

We were greeted by about 16-17 People, all sitting in the middle of the room, on pillows and what not. I was happy to see that we had gotten a great reward for these Men.

"Alright, now we've got to discuss a possible attack on the NWGL Base. Now, we've only got one Problem: We need transport. Sandusky, Randal get a group together of five or six, and find transport, even if it means killing."

She Continued.

"Kyle, your with me, Intel and Recon. Ill teach you the basics in a minute, every one else, salvage what you can from the slag of a jeep in front, and assemble in here in 10!" She said, climbing out the door.

"Kyle, follow me!" She turned back and said to me.

I followed her outside and into the remains of a court yard. She told me about the basics of recon and Intel. And, a little about spying.

We decided that she would have to get across the field with out me seeing her, me on one side, and she on the other.

The game began, and Sofia slipped out of sight in seconds. And before I knew it, there she was talking to me and I didn't even realize she was there. I felt like a loser. She laughed and helped me to point out critical move by an assassin.

"Oh, so… I stand right here… and just watch!" I said, amazed.

"Yep, alright, that's enough of that though, we better go and talk to the boys, and I have to tell them about the invasion and about out um… Tactics that we hold." She said, digging her feet into the ground and jumping straight up.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, looking up to see where she landed.

"That's my other specialty, Jumping" She said, from a ledge above me.

I laughed, and offered her a hand. She looked at me and smiled, taking my hand, laughing.

"Yea, well, I have trouble getting down sometimes, so your going to have to stick around with me." She said, smiling and walking along with me down the street.

"Yea, that would be… great… I Guess" I said, looking around, and noticing that the guys were not in the street anymore.

"Um, Kyle… How do you think of me as a leader? Am I good enough for these guys… or should I let Scott step up for me?" She said, stopping and turning to face me.

"Sofia… honestly I can safely say, you're the best. I really think that you are a great leader and influence to all of us. Even me" I said, looking into her deep blue eyes.

So pretty and sweet.

"I… I don't know what to say. No one has ever been like to me and told me the truth. I really do appreciate that…" She said.

She put her arm around my neck and walked with me out of the street and into the building.

"Alright, I think I'll just get my weapons ready and-" But I was cut off, for Sofia suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs.

"Follow me!" She said slyly, pulling me up further until we got to the top of the stairs and rounded a corner.

"This… Is my… Quarters" She said, gesturing into the room and leading me in, closing the door behind us.

"So your rank had earned you private quarters? Very nice" I said, looking around.

It was very neat and tidy. The walls may not have been nice, and the ceiling may have had torn paper on it, but it was tidy. I liked it, and she obviously liked it too.

"Yea… You could say that."

She continued. "About my leader performance… Do you really think that I'm a good leader? Or are you just saying that?" She asked, again, rapping her arms around my neck and leaning against me shoulder.

"Of course… You're a Great leader." I said to her.

"Hang on, nothing to do with the… moment, but I've got to get out of this armor. Same as the Helmet, just put on some normal clothes." She said, walking into the other door into a bathroom, I presumed.

Wow. Sofia was a great person in the Game… And I wanted to know more about her. She was so nice. Deep blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a great personality.

"Back" she said, walking back into the room.

She was wearing the cloak I meet her wearing, and some normal human cloths… but from the past, about 1000 years back, around 2005… But I guess this was how the game was programmed…

"Yea… Now…" She said, sitting on the bed and leaning against my shoulder again, looking up at me and smiling.

"Your know, you're a real nice person… And I think… " She stopped, looking out the door.

"I Love you?" I said to her, in a question form.

"You do?" She asked.

"No, I was just, well I was… Um… "

"I do to." She said.

Now, this was a first for me in life. I had never had a real moment where we hand both told each other that we loved each other.

But with out more, she leaned forward and kissed me. She held it for a long time, and everything in the world was gone, except for me and her. It was like the world had frozen.

"Kyle… Stay with me as an Eagle… As a Leader!" She said, raising to her feet, and placing her hands on my shoulders.

Chapter 5

Bring it on

"Kyle… We have to go…" Sofia said, a short while after we had kissed.

I was still remembering that moment and reliving it over and over in my head. It was so nice.

"Kyle, Sofia! Lets go, Jeeps are ready and the Stinger is too!" Came Scott's voice.

We rushed down stairs and found that there was a group of jeeps in front, and hovering about 30' above was an Aircraft. It was sleek, and biped. It had points all over, but over all looked something like a Helicopter.

"Kyle, this is our ride, were in the Stinger!" Sofia said grabbing my arm and pulling me up onto a little stand that was erected in the street, clinging to a ladder from the Stinger.

We climbed up the ladder and into the Vehicle. I looked around. There were windows, and the only door was in the back, an boarding ramp, and the door they had just came through. There was a red carpet on the floor, and two metal chairs fused into the wall.

"Okay, me and you are piloting this Thing, follow me."

We walked into the Front room, and into a Dome. Not really a dome, just like a V' Shaped come, a seat at each of the top corners of the V.

I sat in what I thought was the copilot seat, and it was.

"Okay, lets go." She picked up a Microphone, "All ground crew, move in to 000-999-687 now, and meet you there!"

"Okay, look. This is the weapons system."

She went on for a long time about the weapons.

And then, after riding for a long time over what seemed like and endless desert, we came to a hole. It sunk down at least a mile. The basin of the hole looked like it was covered in tiny building.

"Sofia, look, what is that blue streak?" I asked, pointing down the shaft at a blue lightning strike shooting up.

"Its… A… Missile! Turn!" She yelled, grabbing the controls and turning the ship… Just to late

SLAM!!!

BANG!!!

The ship's aft section blew away, fire singing the wires and oil pouring out into the flames.

We were really falling.

"Follow me, quick!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the side door. We jumped.

It was a long, long fall away from the Stinger.

Then, a compartment on the back fell open, and three men fell out with backpacks on, and behind them, crates with Para shoots on them fell.

We fell far faster them the other men, and eventually began to scrape the sides of the hole. Sofia grabbed her cape and flung it into the wall.

It hooked.

"Hold on!" She yelled at me.

I was just barely holding on to her ankle, but she reached down and pulled me up onto a 2' wide ledge, sticking out of the cliff wall.

"LOOK OUT!" She grabbed me and pulled me against her side.

The stinger fell against the wall, scraping the side, sparks falling out.

I realized it wasn't as damaged as I thought, and saw that it could probably still fly. I jumped, grabbing onto the door's handle, swinging into the compartment that it had jumped out of.

Falling at a fast speed, I pulled myself into the pilot's seat and grabbed the controls.


End file.
